


Escape

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions Luther/Klaus, Roleplay, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Klaus and Diego roleplay. Some emotions come to surface.





	Escape

"If you don't fix that attitude, I'm gonna fix it for you." Klaus glanced up at Diego, watching his boyfriend through long lashes as he gripped Klaus' chin and forced his head up. "Such a fucking bitch. You're mouth is only good for one thing. Did you know that?" Klaus nodded. "Yeah. Sucking my dick and not mouthing off at me slut. Did you really know that? Ever since you turned eighteen. And then way you would mouth off at dad. At mom. At Luther." 

Klaus blinked a few times. He smiled on the inside. Diego took control. He loved it.

"But you never took that attitude with me because you fucking knew better. You knew what I would do to you if you talked back to me, if you didn't do what I said." Diego ran a hand through Klaus' short hair. He pulled his hair back in disgust when he felt something sticky in the man's hair. 

"What the fuck is that?" Diego lifted his hand to his nose, sniffed and rolled his eyes. "Of fucking course. You let Luther come in your hair didn't you? When I caught you in his room, with his cock over you. You let him come on you?" 

Klaus did. He wondered if he could get away with lying. But Diego did see him. Saw the moment that Luther was finishing up and there would be no way that he could get passed that. 

"I'm not sorry." Klaus finally spoke. He would get in trouble. Good. It's what he wanted. "You were spending all your fucking time with Eudora and I never saw my fucking boyfriend. I was horny. I needed someone to fuck me and Luther was there. He gave me what I wanted." 

Diego's eyes widened. He dropped his hand from Klaus' chin and got to his knees. They were eye level; Klaus could smell the nacho chips on Diego's breath and he was sure that Diego could smell Luther's dick. 

"You let him fuck you. You know how I feel about Luther and you let him fuck you?" Diego was angry. Klaus could see it in the way that his jaw clenched and then way that Diego gripped the back of his head. "You're gonna suck me off until the only thing you can taste for days is my dick. Understand?" 

Klaus nodded. Diego stood up again and undid his pants. He pulled out his half hard cock and shoved it in Klaus' face. He didn't have time to prepare. He didn't need it. He took Diego all the way down, his hand reached up and gripped his boyfriend's waist. 

"That's it, take it all. My special little whore. I can't believe you're making me do this. I didn't want to. I wanted to fuck you, nice and slow and make you come all night but you did **this **you cheated on me. You slept with Luther." 

Klaus attempted to speak through a mouthful of cock but he often forgot how thick Diego was and couldn't find the words. He wanted to make Diego squirm even more. 

A way to shut him up. 

"Maybe I should go and find someone to fuck. I'm sure that Vanya would love to. Even Ben, since we got him back have you not noticed how he watches me? He caught me one night. Masturbating. He stayed the entire time and I could tell that he wanted to clean me up. But I didn't let him. I licked my hand clean, then continued again. He was jealous. Or even…. Eudora. She has the tightest pussy. She's sent me videos. Her fingering herself at night. She can barely get a finger inside without screaming. I think she needs a real man to help her out." 

Klaus felt tears welling at the corners of his eyes. Okay. Maybe now he was taking it too far. He pulled back, Diego's cock dropped from his lips. Diego looked down at the sudden loss of warmth and the second he saw Klaus' eyes, he dropped to his knees.

"Baby?" Diego ran a hand through Klaus' hair, attempting to calm him down. "Color?" 

"R--- red." Klaus sniffled. "Red. I'm sorry." 

"Sorry for what?"

"I ruined the scene. I know you didn't mean any of that. And--- I just couldn't stop thinking that maybe you really want that. Eudora is a better match for you." 

Diego pulled Klaus into a tight hug. "No. No. No fucking way. No one can hold a candle to you. D--d--do you understand me? I'm sorry for saying that. If it triggers you then I won't say it again. I promise. I won't bring Eudora up in our roleplay anymore. Babe you should have stopped earlier if you were upset." 

Klaus shook his head. "You were enjoying yourself. I didn't want to stop you." 

"You are more important than my feelings. Babe you really should have stopped me." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Let's get you cleaned up and into bed okay. I'll put on your favorite movie, get your favorite ice cream and then we could just cuddle." 

Klaus sniffled again. "You're still hard. Do you want me---" Klaus reached for Diego's cock only to have him gently slapped his hand away. 

"No. No. Don't worry about this. I can handle this on my own. Let's go." 

Diego got off the floor and pulled Klaus into his arms. He walked him quietly towards the bathroom and began running the water. Diego stripped him of his clothes. 

"Are you sure Di? It looks painful. I can give you a hand job quickly. Then join me in the tub." 

"I told you. No. Babe get in the tub. I'll take care of this in the next room and I'll be back in time to wash your hair okay?" 

Klaus bit his bottom lip. He looked almost uncertain but just nodded and got in. The water felt amazing against his skin and he couldn't help but watch Diego leave the room. 

Did he mess up? 

Normally even with this, Diego would have let him jerked him off. Maybe the man was mad at him. Klaus couldn't stop the tears again. 

"He hates me." 

"Who hates you?" Diego walked back into the room. Klaus had noticed that he had pants on now and looked a bit more relaxed. He took a seat on the toilet. 

"You." 

"I don't. What--- why would you think that?"

"You didn't let me-- you know." 

Diego frowned. "Because you're upset. You're gonna drop soon and I don't need to add to that. I just wanna take care of you. Okay baby? That's all that is. I promise you." 

"O---okay. Then can you wash my hair now? I've always liked when you did it." 

Diego smiled. "Of course. Anything you want." 


End file.
